User talk:Ultimate wildmutt
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the Evil AmpFibian page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 11:07, November 20, 2011 ''Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Another Welcome (Not automated) Hello, Ultimate Wildmutt. I see you are new here and I have come to welcome you to Ben 10 Fan Fiction (or BTFF) Wiki. Just to clear up something that a lot of users will ask: none of this stuff you see here is real. The pages for canon aliens here are real, but nothing else. Although some people sometimes actually DO make them real. For example, Bink made a game called The 10th Ring on a special program. The game also had downloadable demos. The point is, the page will say if it is real, if not and you are still curious, ask them. And one more thing: Brian thinks you're ripping off his Negative Forms with your Evil Forms. You probably didn't know and that's okay. A lot of people make inverted color pictures here. The civilized thing to do would be apologize because you didn't know and ask if you can still make them. (Insert screams of pain here) 16:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Seriously Seriously, STOP IT! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that;s it, you ignored a lot of warning. This is your LAST chance before you got a block. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC)